After imaging, of a body tissue, whether by a mammography, ultrasound or MRI Imaging system, by CT or other imaging system, there is a need to mark the position(s) of suspected tumors, lesions or other regions of interest in order to physically convey to the following medical body and/or person the places that may need further examinations using other imaging modalities, surgery or other intervention. In such instances, the physical marking of the location of interest is the minimal information that has to be specified, although additional information related to the patient or the procedure may be encoded on the marker, digitally or in other forms.
The marker may physically mark the position for surgery of a non-palpable breast tumor, any other image detected lesion elsewhere in the body, or of place of irradiation by an electron or proton accelerator or the location of a foreign body or device or part thereof within the body by being attached to such items or site of lesion requiring follow up surveillance.
As the region of the marker may move within the body from the time of first diagnosis to the following stage, it is important both to secure the marker to the body tissue and be able confirm its accurate position with other modalities such as X-ray, ultrasound or MRI.